k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 2, Chapter 8
Volume 2, Chapter 8 is a chapter of the second Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary After the summer break, the Sakuragaoka High School students meet each other again. Azusa and Mio are on their way to the Light Music Club's room when they suddenly hear music coming out of it which comes from the practicing Yui, a sight that almost wrecks Azusa's world view. When they enter the room, Yui greets them and laments that her guitar sounds different than usual. When Azusa takes a look on it, she notices that the strings are rusted and that the guitar is generally in a sorry state. It is revealed that Yui never took real care of her guitar, so she asks her teacher Sawako Yamanaka to do it after she arrived alongside Ritsu and Tsumugi. However, Sawako struggles with the maintenance and states that she will only agree when she can do anything she wants to Mio for a day. Yui happily pays her over, but Azusa rescues her by scolding Sawako. The group then decides to go to a music store and since Yui is unwilling to go, Azusa and Ritsu drag her with them. Arrived at the store, Mio states that she will stay outside because she always feels sad when seeing all the instruments she can not use due to her being left-handed. However, Ritsu spots a "lefty fair" section, a sight that enraptures Mio that much that she attempts to buy all of it at once. While Mio still admires the instruments, Azusa pushes Yui to an employee who is tasked to do the maintenance. When taking a look on the extremely dirty guitar, he asks them if he holds a Vintage guitar in his hands which is negated by an embarrassed Azusa. As the employee starts the maintenance, Yui stares at him, stating that he strips her guitar naked. Meanwhile, another employee recognises Tsumugi and starts calling her "Tsumugi-ojōsama" which is a highly noble honorific, leading Ritsu to call her like that as well which is a bit embarrassing for Mugi. Azusa then asks Yui why she chose her guitar even though it is rather heavy and therefore not the best choice for girls. Yui answers that she took it since she thinks about it being cute, something that is not supported by the confused Azusa. Eventually, the maintenance is finished and Yui is informed that she has to pay 5000 Yen. Because she thought about the service being free, Yui starts becoming extremely nervous since she has no money with her. When Tsumugi hears about the misery, she threateningly glares at the employee who gives in intimidated, promising that the service will be free this time. As Yui sees her guitar looking like new, she hugs it while giving it the name "Giita". When everybody is about to go home, they notice that Mio still admires the instruments for left-handed people and since she struggles with going home, Ritsu has to drag her along. Trivia *The cover picture of this chapter was used in the first opening of the second season of the anime during Mio's introduction. Category:Manga Chapters